His Majesty
by julsm7
Summary: Lady Elena Gilbert never expected to share King Damon I Of England's bed on the night of his daughter's birthday celebrations. Now Elena is quickly moving through the racks and threatening Queen Lettice De La Pole's position as Queen Of England. Now she also must fight to keep King Damon's love and survive in the dangerous and political world of his court.
1. Chapter I

**February 2,England,1533**

King Damon Salvatore I sat beside his wife, Queen Consort Lettice De La Pole, as they watched their young, six year old daughter, Princess Margery, walk to them proudly. She looked like a true princess right now.

When she reached them she bowed low and formal."Your Majesties."

"Rise."Damon commanded the little girl, who stood in front of her parents with a slight smile on her lips. Damon watched her governess, Mistress Downing, gently squeeze Margery's hand, in a way that told her she had done what she was supposed to.

After the introduction they eat their meals with a conversational chatter, during their meal though, Damon noticed a beautiful women standing in the corner beside Mistress Downing, "Who is the dark haired women beside Mistress Downing?" He asked his wife in a whisper.

"Sir Thomas Gilbert's daughter, Lady Elena." Was her response, thinking nothing of it right now.

Damon soon dropped the topic as the celebration the music started to play, he thought about it for a second and then he walked over to where Lady Elena was standing.

The bourbon haired woman swayed to the music, she did not notice the King coming to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her. The lady's bourbon eyes widened, surprised that the King would ask her, of all people, to dance with him.

"Of course your Majesty." She slightly bowed as he head her towards the dance floor. They danced in silence for several minutes, staring at one another, watching one another's movements.

Finally he spoke to her, whispering almost so only she could hear his words.

"Will you join me in my bedchambers after the celebration is over?" Lady Elena looked over to the other end of the ballroom before answering, as if she was thinking it over. Her heart was racing and the flush of her cheeks was red. It looked like a lovely rose color at first bloom.

"Yes, your Majesty." The song ended and Damon kissed her hand, his eyes, sexy and deep, watched her for a moment.

"I will see soon Lady Elena." He said before walking back over to his wife. 

* * *

><p>Damon sat on his bed as he waited for Lady Elena, his thoughts were racing and he could not stop thinking of her. She was beautiful, and she seemed smart, with a kind face and eyes that were deep. Suddenly their was a knock on his door, and the voice of his guard came through the thick wooden door.<p>

"Your Majesty, a Lady Elena Gilbert says she has an audience with you."

A smile broke on his face, "Let her in." He said, and the door opened revealing the beauty he thought of, walking into his chambers.

"Your Majesty." Elena bowed lowly, and he got off the bed to greet her.

"Lady Elena." Damon greeted her before pulling her into a passionate kiss, his arm enveloping her small and strong frame. Soon he found himself pulling her towards his grandiose bed, when they reached the edge though, Elena pulled away.

She looked down, anther blooming rose blush on her cheeks was forming. "Your Majesty," Her voice was not as shaky as she thought it would have been "I still have my maidenhead, for I have never been bedded before."

Damon nodded at Elena's admission.

"Do you give me permission to take your maidenhead?" He asked her, hoping and praying to God she said yes to him. Yes to be his. He watched her carefully as she nodded, watching for any sign of hesitation or doubt. There was none and that brought Damon joy.

"Yes." Her voice was a quiver of softness.

Damon placed another kiss on her lips, and continued to kiss her until they were relieved of all their clothes. Then he pulled her onto his bed with a soft thud of his mattress.

**3rd,February,England,1533**  
>Elena woke up in the strong arms of her king, something she had never thought would happen.<p>

She did not look like the typical English's rose, she had the descent and heritage of her mother's native homeland, Bulgaria. She was not considered beautiful, or even pretty, by the court's standards, so she did not expect to share the bed of her sovereign.

Elena had also been surprised when she was not asked to leave his majesty's chambers after pleasuring him. King Damon was known to kick women out after he had got what he wanted from them, but not her.

She knew that this would make her father think she might become more then another notch on the King's bedpost. Her father was a social climber, who was only truly happy when he had reached the highest possible post of the ladder, even using his own children, including Elena. Elena knew that her father would make her do anything to keep her in the King's favor, to keep his majesty's eyes strictly on her, and not wonder to other women of the court.

She wondered how high her father thought she could get on the social ladder as she watched King Damon open his eyes. 

* * *

><p>As Damon awakened to Elena's beautiful face he wondered if he could possibly make her more than just simply the daughter of a knight. He then laughed and thought to himself,<em>'of course I can, I am the King Of England.' <em>

He kissed her lips and then looked at her, staring intently at her with beautiful blue eyes. "How would you like to be a daughter of a Viscount?" Damon asked her, a smile tugging on his fine lips

** Okay,so I'm rewriting His Majesty chapter by chapter,so I thought I would post what I have,also there will not be a time jump like in the original version. P.S. I hope you like it and you can give ****_constructive_**** criticism. P.S. Again, didn't the new episode make you want to ripe your heart out? XOXO Juls **


	2. Chapter II

**11th,February,1533**

The first gift came nine days after Elena spent her first night in King Damon's bed. His gift to her was making her father the Viscount Rochford, the lord of Hever Castle and Blickling Hall. Soon after appointing her father a Viscount, he made Elena a lady-in-waiting to Queen Lettice.

Since becoming a lady-in-waiting to the queen Elena had noticed Damon avoiding Lettice. She had been studying the Queen, trying to find out what she had done wrong, what she had done to make Damon avoid her so, so she herself would not make the same error.

She knew it was not Queen Lettice's looks that was the problem since she was a typical English rose. She had a long swan like neck with beautiful pale blond hair that she wore in an Atifet, crystal blue eyes with long lashes.

Elena also knew it could not because she was boring, or because she could not charm the hearts of people, since she managed to charm the harsh and cold, King William Salvatore IV, to let her marry his second son, Damon the Duke of York. She knew however that the former King's wife, Queen Rose De Medici, had wanted Damon to marry Isabella of Portugal, daughter of, Manuel I of Portugal and Maria Of Aragon.

She knew Lettice's story of how she went from an Earl's daughter to Queen of England, as many girls in England did. It was like a fairytale or a dream; Lettice marrying the Duke of York, becoming the Duchess of York, and then after Damon's older brother, Edward, had died, without an heir, only three years after being crowned King of England, making Damon the King.

After becoming Queen, Lettice had given birth for the third time to a healthy baby girl named Margery. She had assured Damon that healthy sons would be born now, since their first two sons had died in infancy. Their joy did not last, because every pregnancy since then, Queen Lettice had miscarried or given birth to a stillborn.

As she thought about Queen Lettice and her life, it suddenly came to Elena why Damon did not desire Lettice's company, she had not given him what he wanted most in this world. It was not like Damon had expressed his wish to have a son, he acted perfectly happy that his daughter was his heir to the throne.

Elena did not doubt the love he held for his daughter, but she know knew how to keep Damon, she would give a true born son he craved and yearned for. To do that though, she would need to become the Queen of England, which was not going to be an easy task.

**This is just a chapter to tell you about Damon's family history.**

**XOXO Juls**


End file.
